kids_wb_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Caveman and His Angels
Captain Caveman and His Angels is an American animated mystery television series serving as a reboot to the Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels by Hanna-Barbera, being created by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. It is produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions and Warner Bros. Animation and it aired on Kids' WB with reruns on Cartoon Network and Boomerang since TBD 2012. Synopsis Three teenagers find a caveman who is brought to the present day as he and they decide to solve mysteries and to figure out TBD. Characters Main * Captain Caveman (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD ** [[Cavey Jr.|'Cavey Jr.']] (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD * Dee Dee Skyes (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - TBD * Brenda Chance (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD * Taffy Dare (voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD * Luna Star (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD * Parton Spears (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD Supporting * Professer Alien (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD. * Orlando Seas (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - Dee Dee's boyfriend who TBD. * Donald Cruise (voiced by Josh Keaton) - Brenda's current boyfriend who is TBD. * Rich Anchor (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - Taffy's boyfriend who TBD. ** Polly - Rich and Pond's pet blue and gold macaw parrot who TBD. * Ricky Dog (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD * Mark Anthony (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - TBD * Timothy "Tim" Wesper (voiced by Scott Menville) - TBD * Fangface (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD * Angel Dynamite (voiced by Vivica A. Fox) - TBD * Diana Wrath (voiced by Vernee Watson-Johnson) - Teen Angels' boss who TBD * May Wisdom (voiced by Laurel Page) - Taffy's spirit mother who TBD. * Fish Storm (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD. * King Triton (voiced by Keith David) - Seven Seas' boss who TBD. * Captain Pond Anchor (voiced by John O'Hurley) - Rich's father who TBD. * Kevin "Ken" Hampton (voiced by Keith Silverstein) - Mark and Tim's boss who TBD. * Richard Morris (voiced by Daran Norris) - Tim's uncle who TBD. * God (voiced by Ray Chase) - TBD. ** Kathy South (voiced by Veronica Taylor) - TBD. ** Tark Lone (voiced by Aleks Le) - TBD. * (reserved for Coolot1 & LayaWinx555) Antagonists * Archibald Skyes '''(voiced by Khary Payton) - Dee Dee's estranged uncle who is connected to the mob and is out to take control TBD. * '''Mr. Hades (voiced by James Woods) - TBD. ** Worp and Rally (voiced by Jason Marsden and Mae Whitman) - TBD. ** Halana (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD. ** Belola Spocker (also voiced by Veronica Taylor) - TBD. * Richard Milhous "Dick" Dastardly (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD. ** Muttley (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD. ** Esmeralda (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD. ** Zilly and Klunk (voiced by David Cowgill and Jeff Bergman) - TBD. *(reserved for Coolot1 & LaylaWinx555) Voice Cast * Jim Cummings as Captain Caveman, Dick Dastardly (Season 9), Additional Voices * Charlie Adler as Cavey Jr. (Season 4-present), Additional Voices * Kimberly Brooks as Dee Dee Skyes, Additional Voices * Elizabeth Daily as Brenda Chance, Additional Voices * Catherine Taber as Taffy Dare, Additional Voices * Jessica DiCicco as Luna Star (season 5-present), Additional Voices * Hynden Walch as Parton Spears (season 5-present), Additional Voices * Tom Kenny as Professor Alien, Boo-Boo Bear (cameos), Dixie (cameos), Top Cat (cameos), Ding-A-Ling Wolf (cameos), Ricochet Rabbit (cameos), Additional Voices * Phil LaMarr as Orlando Seas, Hong Kong Phooey (cameos), Additional Voices * Josh Keaton as Donald Cruise, Additional Voices * Roger Craig Smith as Rich Anchor, Additional Voices * Frank Welker as Ricky Dog (season 3-present), Muttley (Season 9), Scooby-Doo (cameos), Additional Voices * Charlie Schlatter as Mark Anthony (season 3-present), Additional Voices * Scott Menville as Tim Wesper (season 3-present), Additional Voices * Jeff Bennett as Fangface, Touché Turtle (cameos), Additional Voices * Vivica A. Fox as Angel Dynamite * Vernee Watson-Johnson as Diana Wrath * Laurel Page as May Wisdom * Travis Willingham as Fish Storm, Additional Voices * Keith David as King Triton * John O'Hurley as Captain Pond Anchor * Keith Silverstein (season 4-present) as Ken Hampton, Additional Voices * Daran Norris as Richard Morris (season 4-present), Additional Voices * Ray Chase as God (Season 5-present), Additional Voices * Veronica Taylor (season 5-present) as Kathy South (season 5-present), Belola Spocker (Seasons 7-8), Additional Voices * Aleks Le as Tark Lone (season 5-present), Additional Voices * Khary Payton as Archibald Skyes, Additional Voices * James Woods (Season 5-present) as Mr. Hades * Jason Marsden as Worp (Season 5-present), Additional Voices * Mae Whitman as Rally (Season 5-present), Halana (Season 5-present), Additional Voices * Kath Soucie as Esmeralda (Season 9), Additional Voices * David Cowgill as Zilly (Season 9), Additional Voices * Jeff Bergman (Season 6-present) as Klunk (Season 9), Yogi Bear (cameos), Huckleberry Hound (cameos), Snagglepuss (cameos), Quick Draw McGraw (cameos), Droop-a-Long Coyote (cameos), Dum-Dum (cameos), Fred Flintstone (cameos), George Jetson (cameos), Mr. Spacely (cameos), Additional Voices Additional Voices * Joe Alaskey (Seasons 1-4) * Carlos Alazraqui * Diedrich Bader * Dee Bradley Baker * Eric Bauza (season 6-present) * Michael Bell * Michael Berger (season 7-present) * Bob Bledsoe * Steve Blum * Corey Burton * Nancy Cartwright * Brian Cummings * Benjamin Duskin * Bill Fagerbakke * Pat Fraley * Grey Griffin * Mark Hamill * Jess Harnell * Kyle Herbert * Christopher Judge (Seasons 6-8) * Neil Kaplan * Maurice LaMarche * Mr. Lawrence * Matthew Lillard * Rachel Lillis (Season 6-present) * Bill Lobley * Tress MacNeille * Matthew Mercer (season 6-present) * Kate Micucci (season 5-present) * Candi Milo * Nicole Parker (Seasons 6-8) * Rob Paulsen * Kevin Michael Richardson * Jason Spisak * Mindy Sterling * Tara Strong * Jill Talley * Fred Tatasciore (season 6-present) * James Arnold Taylor * Russi Taylor (Seasons 1-8) * Billy West (season 6-present) * Peter Woodward (Seasons 6-8) Episodes See List of Captain Caveman and His Angels episodes. Production (W.I.P) Animation Animation for the series were provided by Digital eMation, Inc. Writing Casting Music In other media Books Comic books Video games Direct-to-video films Crossovers Merchandise See Captain Caveman and His Angels/Merchandise. Gallery Concept Art (reserved for TobySilva77 & LaylaWinx555) Title Cards Characters Captain_Caveman.jpg|Captain Caveman Dee Dee Skyes (CCaHA).png|Dee Dee Skyes Brenda Chance (CCaHA).png|Brenda Chance Taffy Dare (CCaHA).png|Taffy Dare Dickdastardly.gif|Dick Dastardly Muttley_Hound.png|Muttley Zilly.gif|Zilly Klunk.gif|Klunk (reserved for TobySilva77 & LaylaWinx555) Official Artwork Opening Credits and Ending Credits maxresdefault.jpg|Hanna-Barbera logo (2015-2018, TimeWarner) Hanna-Barbera 2015 logo (WarnerMedia).png|Hanna-Barbera logo (2018-2019, WarnerMedia) Hanna-Barbera 2019 logo (WarnerMedia).png|Hanna Barbera logo (2019-present, WarnerMedia) Warner Bros. animation 2009.jpg|Warner Bros. Animation logo (2008-2015) GW380H216.jpeg|Warner Bros. Animation logo (2014-present) Screenshots (reserved for TobySilva77 and LaylaWinx555) Tropes See Captain Caveman and His Angels/Tropes Trivia * Despite its generally dark tone, it still manages to retain some of its comedic tone, especially from Captain Caveman's part. * Some characters' origins are changed when it similar to Winx Club. * The animation style for the series is similar to Winx Club (season 1-4) and Batman: The Brave and the Bold. * Watson and Page has been voiced playing Dee Dee and Taffy from Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels. * There are voice sound-alikes: ** Dee Dee's voice is based on DC Super Hero Girls' Vixen ** Brenda's voice is based on Skylanders' Sprocket ** Taffy's voice is based on the crazy teen girl, but it's higher. ** Luna's voice is based on Malina and Lexi Bunny. ** Parton's voice is based on Starfire and Princess Bubblegum. ** Professor Alien's voice is based on Don Messick's impersonating. ** Orlando's voice is based on Class of 3000's Philly Phil. ** Donald's voice is based on DC Super Hero Girls' Flash ** Rich's voice is based on Sonic the Hedgehog. ** Ricky's voice is based on Scooby-Dum. ** Mark's voice is based on Ace Bunny. ** Tim's voice is based on Robin and Dr. Blip. * Some Hanna-Barbera characters make occasional cameos on it. ** The character of Fangface has a supporting role on it. ** In TBD, Space Ghost appears as a guest star character, being far more depressed and a retired hero, being voiced by Gary Owens. ** In TBD, Yogi and Boo-Boo Bear have non-speaking roles as animals in a zoo. ** In TBD, Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers appear as two TBD, with Frank Welker and Matthew Lillard reprising their respective roles. Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Kids' WB Category:Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:TV-PG Category:2012 Category:Mason Brands' ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:LaylaWinx555's ideas